


What it is all about

by mynamjo



Series: Insecure verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, insecure verse, this is just the beginning, what it's about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Kate, Stiles is going to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it is all about

everything is normal up till season 2 were Derek and Stiles start dating. In this verse Stiles is only 16 and Derek is 24. the things that differ slightly are 

1\. Derek and Stiles talked more 

2\. Kate was harsher to Derek when they dated 

the verse is called the insecure verse, it is basically Stiles and Derek’s relationship in one shots that explores Derek’s pain and how Stiles fixes him. I will be posting stories in this verse they will all be tagged with Insecure verse and rating from k to M or G to NC-17. I do have pictures that will go along with some of the stories. 

some will be funny and others will be sad but, ever story will have a good happy ending. 

Let the stories begin.


End file.
